


make my wish come true

by noahfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfics/pseuds/noahfics
Summary: 'Kuroo grins, setting the mugs aside—Koutarou, who is surprisingly neat, will definitely nag him about putting them away, but that’s the least of his worries—and steps around the island, setting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder.“I know how you can make it up to me,” he says contemplatively.“I’m not—” Kenma cuts himself off, shrugging so that Tetsurou’s head falls from its position on his shoulder.“Going to kiss your poor, poor boyfriend?” Tetsurou asks. (He’d do anything to get one of the aforementioned kisses, especially while the taste of the cocoa still lingers behind.)“No,” Kenma lies, leaning in all the same.'or, cute college boyfriends who are stupidly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy reading!! this fic was part of hq secret santa 2016, for [ marc](http://lilkoneko.tumblr.com/) hope you like it...!
> 
> i'm super glad to be getting back into writing more kuroken. i've definitely missed them a lot lately :')  
> title is from all i want for christmas is you by mariah carey

_wanna hang out ?_

The text message, which pops up in a bright blue bubble, is out of nowhere, but not at all unwelcome. It’s vastly more appealing than any of Tetsurou’s other plans (which, after thinking for a moment, are precisely nothing). Even if he’d had other plans, somehow, he’d be likely to drop them in favor of spending thirty seconds in Kenma’s company.

 _Of course I do._ He presses send and quickly types out a second message: _Do you want to come to mine..?_

Kuroo’s apartment is… It’s not _bad._ It’s small, as most university housing is. The walls are white and wear the marks of previous residents and there are more scuffs on the hardwood than _actual_ hardwood which—okay, granted, might not be exactly true, but it’s close, so Kuroo digresses. A large number of the scuffs are his fault, or Koutarou’s fault, anyway.

 _i’ll come._ It’s short and sweet, and followed by _half hour, okay?_

Tetsurou nods before coming to the realization that Kenma can’t actually see his response, and texts back a confirmation, settling back into the couch cushions for the time being.

* * *

 

Kuroo ushers a shivering Kenma through the threshold of his house quickly, as if the .2 seconds he may have made up will warm him up any. He holds back, though not with ease, on telling Kenma how cute he looks, at least for the time being.

“Cold,” Kenma tells him, kicking his shoes off by the mat. “It’s too cold, Kuro.”

“I haven’t been out yet,” Kuroo admits, shrugging. The snowfall outside, though, is a good clue to the plummeting temperatures. Kenma’s red-tipped nose is another indicator. He shrugs off his jacket, hangs it up on the coat rack, and makes himself comfortable at the island counter.

“Do you want a drink?”

One look from Kenma, and Kuroo isn’t even sure why he _asked_. For as long as they’ve known each other, Kuroo can hardly think of a time Kenma has turned down a hot drink. (If Kuroo is lucky, Kenma will kiss him, tasting of hot chocolate, and Kuroo’s heart will jump into his throat.)

The bigger mug is reserved for Kenma; he lives with Shouyou about a half mile away, but many belongings of his stay alongside those belonging to those who _do_ live in the house. Kuroo wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Any warmer?” Kuroo asks expectantly. Kenma doesn’t answer, just rolls his eyes and takes a sip from the mug on the counter in front of them. Kuroo knows it’s too hot to be enjoyable, but Kenma doesn’t let on to this whatsoever.

“A little,” Kenma finally says, only after half the cocoa has disappeared. He brushes a stray hair behind his ear, and Kuroo thinks he could just _die_ , he’s so cute.

Kenma frowns. “You’re staring,” he says dryly, shifting his own gaze away.

Kuroo’s flush, though lighter than Kenma’s, is evident as it creeps up his neck and cheeks. He’s _not_ embarrassed. He’s not.

They fall back into a comfortable silence. When Kuroo stands to put their mugs in the sink, he catches a glimpse of Kenma’s legs dangling just above floor height, and he’s suddenly so glad that their barstools just happen to be this exact height. He can’t dwell long, not wanting to embarrass his boyfriend any further, but the thought makes his heart flutter.

“I have my last final tomorrow,” he tells Kenma, who already knows this.

His boyfriend just hums back in acknowledgment.

“Not even a good luck?” Kuroo teases, feigning hurt. Although his back is to Kenma, he can visualize the exact expression he’s making; mouth pulled into a tight line to avoid laughing, eyes closed. _God_ , Kuroo loves him.

When Kenma doesn’t answer, Kuroo adds, “how hurtful. Some boyfriend you are.”

Kenma deadpans, “I’m _so_ sincerely sorry to have hurt your feelings. Really, I am.”

Kuroo grins, setting the mugs aside—Koutarou, who is surprisingly neat, will definitely nag him about putting them away, but that’s the _least_ of his worries—and steps around the island, setting his chin on Kenma’s shoulder.

“I know how you can make it up to me,” he says contemplatively.

“I’m not—” Kenma cuts himself off, shrugging so that Tetsurou’s head falls from its position on his shoulder.

“Going to kiss your poor, _poor_ boyfriend?” Tetsurou asks. (He’d do _anything_ to get one of the aforementioned kisses, especially while the taste of the cocoa still lingers behind.)

“No,” Kenma lies, leaning in all the same.

* * *

 

Just as they’ve gotten to be warm, Kuroo proposes an idea: “wanna go out and see the decorations?” Since it’s a few days past Christmas, they’ll be taken down soon, and Kuroo would _really_ love seeing them one last time; never mind that they’ll be back next year, it’s the principle of the thing.

He can tell Kenma doesn’t really, but he stands and heads for the door anyway, Kuroo following close behind.

 

He’d believed Kenma, honestly, when he’d said it was cold, but Tetsurou didn’t realize exactly _how_ cold it was on the streets. It may be worth dealing with if the decorations are anything impressive, but as they continue the walk towards their destination, Tetsurou comes to the sudden realization that they’ve _passed it_ , that the decorations are already gone.

“Kenma—” he says, frowning.

“They’re taken down,” his boyfriend finishes, sighing. “So we came out in the cold for nothing.” And Tetsurou doesn’t blame him for being annoyed, not in the slightest bit, but he definitely feels guilty for dragging Kenma out into the cold.

“We could walk back to yours if you wanted?” he offers, proposing it as more of a question/ Kenma’s apartment is a shorter distance away, and Tetsurou knows that Koutarou will be coming back to theirs soon. And as much as Kenma doesn’t _mind_ Tetsurou’s housemate, he definitely prefers the peace and quiet.

“To mine,” he agrees. “Sure.”

 

If Tetsurou’s house is small, Kenma’s is definitely smaller—it has enough room for Kenma, Shouyou, and for Kenma's cat, but decidedly not very much else, which is probably exactly how he wants it.

Tetsurou _loves it_ here. He absolutely loves it here, feels so at home.

“We can watch a movie,” Kenma tells him, producing a cardboard box from behind the couch. No doubt, it’s a package sent from Kenma’s mother to her only child for Christmas. “My mom sent me this one if you don’t mind subtitles.” He pulls out _Home Alone_ from the box, and though Tetsurou doesn’t actually know anything about this movie, he doesn’t protest.

Kenma settles against him a few moments later, body weight comfortably pressed against Kuroo’s side. Kuroo, for the second time that night, thinks he might just _die_ , Kenma’s so cute.

Neither of them particularly mind the subtitles, but Tetsurou is too focused on Kenma’s soft hair against his jawline and too focused on the scent of Kenma (his boyfriend somehow always smells of fabric softener, which baffles him. He loves it, loves it so much.) and too focused on _Kenma Kenma Kenma_ to think at all about the movie.

Kenma speaks up not far into the movie, when the little boy wakes up to an empty house. “Guess we can finally see some Christmas decorations,” he deadpans, gaze traveling up to Tetsurou for a moment.

“Guess so,” Tetsurou agrees, one eyebrow raised. He and Koutarou didn’t bother on the decorating front—his housemate went home for Christmas, and he didn’t want to bother decorating for just one person, not really. Kenma didn’t much either, beyond stringing a few LED’s behind the TV and adding a grand total of two candles to the living space (no doubt also from his mother.)

“It’d be nice to decorate for Christmas,” Tetsurou tells him. The unspoken ‘together’ hangs heavy in the air.

Kenma hums, quiet.

Kenma and Kuroo have exchanged Christmas presents already. They’re _broke_. They’re college students and nobody has any money, but they’d both scraped together enough for gifts, gifts that have since been given, unwrapped, and displayed.

Still, Tetsurou says, “Kenma.”

The smaller of the two shifts his body weight away from Tetsurou, wide eyes looking upwards.

“I have—” he admits, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, “I know we did gifts yet, but I had something else for you?”

Kenma frowns. “I didn’t get you anything else,” he says. “So if you’re—”

“ _Kenma_.”

They fall into silence.

“I was just thinking, like, when you came over today, about how present you are at my house, and how you have _your_ mugs there and you leave your jacket there, your phone charger, even..” he breaks off, unsure how to continue.

“I can take it home,” Kenma offers, brows furrowed. “If that’s what you’re getting at.”

Tetsurou denies, “it’s not.”

“Oh.”

“I was also thinking about decorating, like I said earlier. And I _did_ mean it’d be fun to decorate. And I’d… I’d like to do it with _you_ ,” he says, not meeting Kenma’s gaze. “I’d like to decorate for Christmas with you, and I’d like to come home with you and make dinner in _our_ place and I’d like for them to be _our mugs_ and our things and—”

Tetsurou is self confident. He has a good head on his shoulders. He _always_ knows what he’s doing, and yet, somehow, he can’t seem to stop speaking in this moment. It’s nothing pre-planned (though he’d been meditating on asking Kenma for _months_.)

“You’re asking me to move in?” Kenma takes the liberty of finishing for him.

Tetsurou groans and says, “That was _my_ line, Kenma.” The grin on his face gives away that he’s definitely not actually upset about Kenma seeing through his plans. It’s probably a good thing that Kenma _had_ finished for him, because who knows how long he could have spent going on about all the things he’d like to do together.

Cold hands rest at the nape of his neck, though Tetsurou doesn’t have it in himself to recoil at the touch. His own much _warmer_ hands sit on either side of Kenma’s hips. And it’s not the most romantic of situations; in the background, the movie plays on—Tetsurou vaguely recognizes someone’s pained scream—and Kenma’s cat, Sora has climbed up beside them, but Tetsurou can’t possibly imagine any other scenario.

Tetsurou doesn’t think that one thousand, even one _million_ hot chocolate kisses could replace this one kiss. This ‘ _yes of course I’ll move in with you_ , _stupid_ ’ kiss. He decides, as they pull away, that this is definitely the best kind of kiss.

“Yes,” Kenma breathes. “Yes, by the way.”

Tetsurou grins.

Kenma adds, “as long as Sora can come along.”

And again, Tetsurou doesn’t know of _anything_ else he’d rather have than exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are super super appreciated.  
> come say hi on [tumblr!!](http://kenmatetsu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
